Secret
by Shankie
Summary: PREQUEL OF "VIRTUAL AND REALITY". Sata, Estraneo Famiglia's best assassin, was hired to assassinate Iemitsu Sawada and Timoteo from Vongola. However, after having her name changed to "Nana", various events have taken place which only made her fall for Iemitsu. Would she betray Estraneo? Or would she have to kill Iemitsu? [REWRITTEN VERSION]
1. We all know that prologues are short!

**A/N: **explanation, explanation, school sucks, i forgot to pass two of my papers, shit i got a frickin 70, i still really hope i stay at that school next year, imma shamin they family, why why, it's just papers, i just freed the papers... *sniff sniff*

freedom comes with a price

well yah dis chappie is something to clear shit up lololololololol

i lab u guys 5ever dun 5get 3 r&r

**ANYWAY THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

Okay, so in case somebody just comes up and say "YOU EFFIN' SWINE, YOU STOLE DAT FIC COPYRIGHT BIATCH" I'm gonna say it. **I own Secret, I only deleted it because I was dissatisfied with what had happened in that fic. **But after a few years, deciding that it would actually help... I'm gonna rewrite it, and this time, it's gonna be the prequel of the main story, Virtual and Reality.

I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the first version, and also I recommend you read this fic to somewhat clear up Virtual and Reality's plot.

Luv ya guys.

I RECOMMEND YOU READ ALL DIALOGUES WITH ITALIAN ACCENT TO FEEL THE GROOVE LOLOLOLOL

_**First part of this fic is located in Virtual and Reality Chapter 4!**_

Oh and I was going to promote a fic. s/10081361/4/Cracky-Oneshots It was made by a few friends of mine... and I, and I just felt like showing it to you guys... SPECIALLY HETALIANS ALULULULULU

* * *

"Are you for real Desiderio?!" Sata scratched the back of her head, as she looked away out to the window, "_Dios mio! _Vongola is the most influential and the strongest- _mostest strongestest _famiglia in the whole world! We are nothing compared to them Desiderio! Plus you're only sending me? One? Against an army of mongrels!?"

"Well, take this for an example, my dearest Sata." Desiderio kicked his heel on the ground, causing his chair to spin around, and then he put his hand on the table to put the spinning to a halt. "You're a tiny mouse, and there's a bunch of sticks stacked up against each other, it's too strong, it won't budge. But then you managed to bite of the one at the very bottom... what happens to the rest of the sticks?"

"... It all falls down."

"Exactly, _amigo._" He smiled.

Sata raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, "You were Spanish?", "I grew up in España." Desiderio smiled at Sata.

* * *

"Name?"

"Todoba..." Sata gulped as she fell under the intense stares of the tall men, neatly suited up.

"Todoba..?" The ninth, Timoteo, looked over to Sata as if expecting her to continue. Sata had no idea what to say and immediately looked away, "I was not given a last name, sir..."

"Why not?" Timoteo tilted his head as he scribbled down the papers in front of him, "I was from the orphanage, and I grew up knowing that my name was Todoba. But upon growing older, I realized that I did not want to be some kind of nun, so I left the orphanage and started looking for a job." Sata sweatdropped, "I was told, however, that this place suited me best."

"Hmm..." Timoteo hummed, as if he didn't believe a thing she said just now, but nevertheless, Sata kept calm, holding on to her gun in her pocket, just in case anything gets out of hand. "Alright then, you'll be working in CEDEF."

Sata blinked, "Excuse me?"

"For CEDEF, right now they're currently needing men, and if you really are strong like what these papers told me, you'd be just fine." Timoteo smiled, "Iemitsu Sawada is waiting for you outside the Conference Hall." He took out a stamp and marked the papers before putting them in an envelope and handing it over to Sata.

Sata took it while gulping, and headed over to where they said the man she was supposedly to assassinate. She thought for a few seconds if she would just hurry up and stick a bullet through his head, and escape as the ruckus grows larger, but then, if she does that, the chance of her being found out would most likely be high, and she would fail and might just destroy Estraneo even more.

"Excuse me?"

Her train of thoughts were stopped by a deep and somewhat hoarse voice, she wondered why and immediately turned around, only to recognize the man. "You must be Todoba-san? Right?" The man, Iemitsu Sawada, smiled at her and brought out his hand for a hand-shake.

Sata stared at the hand, wondering if she would shake hands or not. But deciding that it would do no harm, she took it and shook it as soft as she could.

"Man... Todoba is such a weird name." Iemitsu sighed and scratched his head and looked over to her with a smile. "I'm not going to call you Todoba... I'm going to call you Nana. After all, Todoba is Somalian for the number 7 right?"

'_Well, Sata means "7" too anyway... but I was named that because..._' Sata shook her head and looked back at Iemitsu. "Well, Nana sounds great, maybe I should go with it." Sata, now preferring to be called Nana, smiled back at Iemitsu, but somehow, her smile was sort of taken as a challenge.

"Nice to meet you, then, my name is Nana."


	2. I'm telling you this chapter's long

**A/N: **Prequels are awesome.

I am unawesome.

If the author is unawesome and makes a prequel and prequels are awesome, would the prequel she makes be unawesome or awesome?

I don't know what I'm doing lololol.

And this is an AU, and you might not understand shit if you don't read the main story...

* * *

Several months have passed and Sata, or Nana rather, had gotten quite used to her job. All they really did was investigate, find out who did this and that, go get him and beat him up and do something about it. They never really fought, but Nana was confident that her skills wouldn't rust. However, due to her just following Iemitsu wherever she goes, somehow, she had gotten a bit softer... less feisty and hostile. After all, the only thing she did was the talking and the solving, none of the other rash and harsh actions.

And she sort of noticed that Iemitsu and her seem to have been getting along even more nowadays... unlike before where in Nana would hiss whenever Iemitsu tries to do something... or _anything_.

Honestly, Nana has been trying to find a way to just hit him with a bullet through the head, but there were always holes in all her plans, and at times when the opportunity to take his life was perfect, she'd forget it because she was too in to the job.

'_Fuck... I wonder of Desiderio is a patient man... Arrgh... I told him that I'm not right for the job..._' Nana sighed as she thought of what would happen if she didn't bring Desiderio his head, she'd probably be kicked out of her extremely not spacious and broken-down apartment, and wouldn't have a job for a living, or maybe a life. So no matter what, whether she likes it or not, she'll have to go behead that guy someday.

But it just gets harder and harder every single day, as she noticed that she had slowly developed a soft side for Iemitsu's shenanigans. But the thought of following Desiderio's orders was immediately washed away that time when they went to an expensive Italian restaurant and a ring ended up inside her mouth. Apparently, it was put in the heavily colored drink.

"W-what is this!?" Nana tried her best not to raise her voice, but she was too shocked to think straight, and she got half the people in the restaurant to look at them.

"No! No! I'm not asking for an engagement okay? We're not yet a couple anyway." Iemitsu shrugged, "It's not an engagement ring... it's just a really silly gold ring... that's not made of gold... and it's my way of saying that-... Hey can I date you? Or something..."

Nana was surprised and looked at the ring and immediately, became several shades redder. She stared at the ring and stuttered, almost saying something no one could comprehend.

"Hey, don't rush it! I didn't mean to get an answer now..." He then mumbled, "... actually I did..." And immediately jolted up with a slightly flushed face, "But wait wait wait! We're too young I understand... engagement can wait... I barely have a beard and a mustache... but I can't help but really like you... All we really are going to do is like... move in to this newly bought house of mine... in Namimori... or... something..." He said, looking as if he was at loss for words.

Nana's eyes widened, "Can you... repeat that again?"

"I said we're going to move in a house afterwards because I really want to be with you?" Iemitsu said without expression, "Oh uh... th-the last part was unnecessary I know..."

Nana looked down at the ring and immediately she remembered her position in the Estraneo famiglia. If she leaves Estraneo, she won't have trouble with living anymore because apparently she now has a new job that actually gives her more money, she fell in love with the man she was supposed to kill, and that now she has a house she can go to.

However, she could also bring harm to Vongola, she'd never seen Desiderio enraged, and the last thing she wants to do is to experience the man's wrath. She had to think this over, she thought, she can't just say yes immediately.

That or she could just explain what she was supposed to do, what Estraneo had told her to do. If suddenly Iemitsu decides to ditch her after what she said, then maybe, that's for the good, because once she comes back, she'll die knowing that Vongola knows which one to go after...

"Umm... Nana?" Iemitsu looked at her with worried eyes. "Hey- I- Uh... I want to.. umm... tell you something before this because, I don't know if you can really accept all of... me." Nana scratched her head, Iemitsu opened his mouth and was about to say something, but closed it and instead tilted his head slightly. "Go on..." he motioned for her to continue.

"I... I work for Estraneo. No, not, like before, but right now. The reason I tried to get in to Vongola was because my boss, Desiderio, told me to assassinate you and Timoteo." Nana looked up from her spaghetti to see a dumbfounded Iemitsu gaping at her.

"That was really my purpose at first b-but... but... I... I realized that I liked being in here in Vongola... it's like everyone's my family... Everyone treats me greatly and... I fell in love with you... What I'm saying is true, I swear it is not to get Desiderio to kill you. I really really like you Iemitsu." Nana's voice started trembling before she noticed it, and she felt heat rushing to her eyes and her nose was starting to hurt. Her sight got slightly blurred, probably because of the tears that were starting to form.

She never really thought she'd be afraid of what Iemitsu might say to her.

"Okay, it's fine!"

Nana blinked and looked up at Iemitsu with shocked eyes. "What?"

"I said it's fine. I know you're telling the truth." Iemitsu smiled, and then his smile turned in to a smirk, "But yeah, you just answered me~" He shook his shoulders, "Is that a yes?"

Nana suddenly felt tears trickling down her eyes, not because she was warmly touched, but because immediately, she feared her fate. What's going to become of her? What's going to become of Estraneo? What's she going to do? Iemitsu looked startled at first, but when Nana started looking horrified, he immediately dragged his chair near her, and sat beside her holding her hands that shook.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I... I don't know... I'm scared..." She clenched her fists and exhaled deeply. "Am I seriously going to be free from Estraneo?"

Somehow, deep inside, Nana knew that Iemitsu would definitely answer that.

"I don't know."

* * *

[[_Attenzione! Timoteo vorrebbe vedere Nana e Iemitsu Sawada nel suo ufficio..._]]

Nana looked up from the table where she was peacefully sleeping with a scowl. "Another freaking mission...?" She sighed as she stood up slowly from her seat, taking her time and not hurrying up at all. The announcement was repeated more than twice by now, because she had been taking so long, she even pressed a few more elevator buttons before she got down a floor before Timoteo's office. She then went downstairs and went back inside the elevator, this time getting down on the right floor but walking slowly while humming the Pokemon theme song.

After an excruciatingly long time, she finally arrived 30 inches away from the door. However, as she drew closer, she heard the voices of two men, and they were bickering- or probably quarreling. She did not want to get in while feeling very awkward so she decided to lean against the door and listen to what they were talking about.

_"No, please, give this mission to someone else."_

'_Was that Iemitsu?_' Nana furrowed her eyebrows and tried to lean in a little bit closer, holding the door's rims in hopes of not accidentally tripping and then breaking the door open.

_"It is final, nobody else wanted to accept the mission, you're the only one left there."_

_"I thought we talked about this already!?" _

Suddenly, Nana heard a very loud impact with something solid and slightly hollow and was startled, causing her to jump off her feet and fall backwards. Thanks to that, she didn't hear what the person said and only heard bits of it, like the words _have_, _face_, _fears_, _deal_.

After a few minutes, the two men fell in silence, and deciding that it was about time she got in, she then regretted not having just jumped off in the middle of their conversation because the silence and tension between them was unbearable. Timoteo told Nana that in their mission, they had to save a boy from the clutches of Estraneo Famiglia.

She was not at all comfortable of course, but she knows the evil doings of Estraneo, and that is why almost all mafia famiglias are horribly persecuting it. "But, someone else will be coming with you guys." Timoteo then gestured to the man who was leaning on the corner with his arms crossed and his fedora slightly tipped, but enough to shade his eyes. "Go on, introduce yourself." Timoteo smiled.

"Reborn, hitman." He raised his head, and you could see his gentle smiling eyes and the warmth of his innocent smile, he was so charming and he looked so full of youth that Nana was not sure if she was going to believe that this Reborn guy was a hitman.

"Don't let his looks deceive you." Timoteo laughed as he tapped his pen on the table, "He may be like a child, but when he's told to do something, he can do it way better than anyone can... What I also like about him is that he specializes in not killing people."

Nana kind of liked how he's one of the strongest and most trusted hitman in Vongola, specially how he doesn't kill. For all she knows, that's what she's good at. She then turned her head to Reborn, and kind of felt insecure the moment she noticed that the guy was looking a bit too young for his own age. "How old is he?" Nana asked, trying her best not to scowl.

"About both of your ages, only older, that I'm sure."

Nana suddenly felt the great urge to ask him what he had done to look so young and free of wrinkles. Is it because she's used to frowning or glaring that her face had a few wrinkles?

"Actually, I'm going there for two purposes. One, to save the boy, two, to find my sister." Nana noticed how suddenly, the happy aura that the boy, the man rather, was radiating had changed in to something much deeper... something that was heavier than grief but lighter than anger. "My sister was taken in by Estraneo's men after realizing she had the potential to become their guinea pig... I'm really glad to have you here, Nana-san." He smiled, this time, he looked relieved and faithful, and he really looked grateful but Nana had no idea why.

"Umm... why?" Nana suddenly felt a tug on her chest, and she realized she actually didn't want to know why. "Well, because... you're from Estraneo, your view of life was changed because of love... which is really really amazing, and you could really help me with this mission. Together with Iemitsu's brain and brawns." Reborn smiled again and took out his hand, and Nana assumed she was supposed to shake it.

Nana took the hand and shook it, and felt that it was the beginning of their journey, and hopefully, this adventure has a happy end, and not one where she'd have to feel as if she's at fault. (**A/N: **foreshadowing badummm...)

* * *

"I suggest we first rest at this nearby inn, I'm sure we're all tired after travelling medieval style." Reborn laughed as he hopped off of his horse and started fixing his stuff. "I hate how transportation to the science research lab has to be a horse..." Iemitsu groaned and grabbed a bag that hung from one of the laces attached to the horse, "The bone near my ass hurts, and I'm not supposed to feel old." He complained once more with the click of his tongue.

"Well, it's too make sure that all intruders are to be killed at mere sight. If we went in front of the gate by car, then got out of the car then went on with the horse, we'd be dead by the time the horse takes a step past the gate." Nana sighed and felt as if she too was complaining, "That's just the way old people roll."

"Is this inn safe by any chance? Or... inhabited?" Reborn pointed with a disappointed face to the structure before them. It looked very run-down, the corners of the inn was blackening, the windows looked as if it would fall off at any moment, and the door was nothing but a bunch of wooden boards horribly attached to each other. "I can tell the carpenter was very conservative with this one." Iemitsu joked.

"Well don't worry, I'll show you soon enough that the carpenters in Estraneo are never conservative." Nana walked to the gate and pushed the mailbox attached to the wall, revealing a tiny lever. She pulled the tiny lever and suddenly, a strong gust of wind came, making everyone step back and block their eyes with their arms. As soon as the gust of wind had disappeared, they opened their eyes only to be even more dumbstruck.

The crappy-looking inn was no longer there, instead a very expensive looking hotel was there before them.

"I am definitely awfully confused." Iemitsu turned his head to Nana as if to ask her what had just happened. "It's so that strangers or intruders can't just suddenly intrude their territory... or something like that." Nana headed inside and instead of going through the door at the front, she climbed up the side, where in a ladder was found.

"Is that another one of their... wedon'twantanyfuckingstrangers thing?" Reborn asked as he followed Nana, but not going up the ladder just yet. "No, they know my face, and seeing me with you guys... well... Imagine what's going to happen." Nana suddenly felt that horrible feeling crawl over her skin again, she felt goosebumps and she seemed to feel fearful of what's to come once again. But she had to stay strong, she knew that she had to get this over with so that she could soon be happy.

After a long while of climbing, she hopped in to the window at the left, and opened it and jumped in it. "Is that safe? You know... we're not really authorized right now..." Iemitsu stopped climbing the ladder and turned his head to Nana who poked her head out of the window, "Don't worry, nobody goes in to my room regardless of how messy it becomes. I made sure it stayed the same way I left it because I hardly know how to clean." Nana went back inside, and sat down the chair, waiting for them to get in.

After a long way, Iemitsu and Reborn had finally gotten in, and she had already laid down some futons, pillows, and blankets for everybody. "We'll stay the night here, I've already set an alarm that would wake us up just in case someone intrudes." Nana closed the windows and sat back down on her futon. "Remember to stay quiet in here, nobody knows we're in here, and if we are to be find out we're as good as dead." She looked back at the door and shook her head, then she dropped herself on the futon and covered herself with the blanket.

"Sleeping already?" Iemitsu took off his cloak and got in to the futon next to her, and faced his back from her, covering himself with a blanket too. "Look, any activity will just drain our enemy and heighten the chance of getting found out. It's best to take precaution." Nana didn't move from her position as she was already close to falling alsleep. Although she'd hate to admit it, she was indeed very tired.

Reborn, deciding that it was sort of dangerous to speak aloud and get hit by Nana, moved closer to Iemitsu and leaned in to whisper, "Hey... I was wondering are you and Todo- I mean... Nana-san... y'know..." Iemitsu opened his eyes and looked at Reborn for a moment before scratching his head and whispering back, "Yeah, just recently though... I do get the feeling however that she's sort of uncomfortable with it, so I never really bug her..." He smiled like a goof and then chuckled lightly to himself.

"Hey dimwits, shut up, I don't understand what you're saying but hearing hushing sounds is really pissing me off." She said with a deep voice, and Iemitsu and Reborn decided to call it a day before they find their heads impaled on the wall with a gigantic kitchen knife.

That night, Nana had a dream she couldn't comprehend, it was something... like people screaming, fires everywhere, and blood coating almost everything.

She couldn't make out the figure at the middle of all of it, but it was a woman, a short haired one, holding a small boy in her hands as she cried out. Was the boy dead? And what happened? Why is there a large pile of corpses everywhere?

Suddenly, the figure turned to her, although she couldn't make out a face from the figure, she was sure it was facing her. _"Don't do this." _The voice, it was similar to hers, but it was somewhat much softer... much emptier... had a lighter pitch than her... and her voice was shaking horribly. _"Just go away when you have the chance, you don't have to go through this." _

Just then, the figure was engulfed in flames, and then she heard a very loud and distinct laughing from behind her. She turned and cringed when she saw a man, covered in blood, but surely not his, holding a bloodied gun and blade, repeating three words the whole time:

I won, Sata.


End file.
